How Do I Tell You This A SethClearwater Story
by ImaginatexCreate
Summary: Not the usual SC love story. Sky doesn't have a tragic life or a terrifying secret. She's just a girl who gets caught up in something bigger than even her imagination can come up with. More action as it goes on, plus more romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth's POV~

It was another cold day in La Push –no surprise there- that day 10 years ago.

My mom dragged me out of bed, along with my sister Leah, to meet the new

people that moved in down the street. The small village-like city didn't get many

new comers.

I was seven years old and cranky. It was a Saturday and I was up at seven am.

I pulled my gray sweater over my shaggy black hair; I wasn't too fond of scissors near

my head at that time, nor am I now.

"Oh heavens, Leah!" my mom, Sue, had exclaimed. "She doesn't have any boys!"

My older, boy crazy sister threw down her brush. "The why am _I_ going?!" Leah complained.

My mother ignored her and shoved a plate covered with tin foil in my arms. "Carry that

please, Seth." She asked. I muttered non-sense under my breath, but carried it as I was

hurried out the door. My mother's child-hood friend had moved back in town and she was ecstatic.

A short while later we arrived at the small white house with brown trims. My mom knocked

anxiously, a smile plastered on her face. A prettyish lady opened the door. She had a short bob

cut, her hair unnaturally black and her eyes green. They had a small sparkle, which looked as if

they had dulled out. She had pink, full lips and rosy cheeks-strange how much I remember.

"Sue!" the lady yelled. "Caroline!" Apparently that was her name- Caroline Niigato. "Skylar!"

Caroline called into the house. A stubborn voice answered. "My name's _Sky_ and I'm not coming!"

aroline smiled back at us. "This is going to get ugly." She warned. She raced up the stairs in the

house and a moment later hurried back carrying a struggling girl under her arm.

Apparently our parents shared parenting techniques. The girl, Sky, was set down.

"Honey, these are the Clearwater's. Remember, mommy's friends?"

Sky had light brown hair and her skin, flushed from her struggle, was a light tan.

Her eyes, contrast to her hair, were a clear liquid blue. They had a devious edge to them.

She was short and freckles dotted around her perfect, petite nose.

Sky rolled her eyes at her mother. Apparently she knew perfectly well who we were,

and she wasn't pleased. "This is Sue, Leah, and Seth." I looked at the girl again. She was cute,

despite her scowl. The feeling wasn't mutual.

"I thought you said the boy was _cute!"_ She complained. Ouch.

Caroline's eyes widened and she quickly gave me an apologetic smile.

"Please ignore her. She's only five; she doesn't know what she's saying."

Sky huffed a sigh.

Apparently that was a common line she heard often.

I tried to make amends. I stepped forward, holding the plate out to the

short girl. "Here, we made you, uh, cookies." I guessed correctly. Sky hesitated

before sticking out her tongue and dashing behind her mom's leg. I frowned,

gripping the plate, a hurt expression on my face. I had a snarky reply that I forced

myself to hold back. Both our mothers sighed.

That was the first day I met Sky Niigato.

Sky's POV~

I had snorted, that day ten years ago. My mother sighed. "Please. Honey, don't be a brat."

I winced at the commonly used word. My mom laid down her small glass which I later learned

was a shot. I sat at the table, five years old, listening to my mom talk.

"Seriously, don't act up. Please." She gave me the smile she usually had after taking her

shots -a goofy one- to calm herself down, or so she claimed. I glared at her, unammused.

I was a snotty kid, my dad having died a few moths earlier, my mom had changed. And so did I.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I sat on my window sill, staring out at the grey sky.

"She has a cute son!" My mom called.

I scoffed. As if that made a difference. I closed m eyes tightly, hoping I'd be back in

New York with my dad and my puppy. A happy family. My mom was now just disoriented.

No such luck. I opened them to a plain, dark green room. I felt my eyes burn, tears threatening to

spill out. I calmed myself down by gripping the cross necklace my father had given me.

I hadn't been to church since he died. As I began to get carried away in my thoughts, I

heard a knock on the door. No! I shot into my closet. Fice seconds later I heard my mom

call my name. "Skylar!" I clentched my teeth. What a stupid name. "My name's _Sky_! And

I'm not coming!"

I heard footsteps and my door was thrown open. "Get out here!" My mother hissed threw

her teeth. I stayed quiet but she went straight to my closet. She grabbed me, threw me under  
her arm and ran downstairs. I was set down and the boy infront of me quickly caught my eye.

He was taller than me by two inches and wore a grey hoody with baggy jeans.

His dark black hair was shaggy, coming down past his chin. His black eyes seemed

to dance and smile as if they had a mind of their own. His skin was a dark brown,

almost red, and threw his slightly parted, peach lips I could see straight white teeth.

"Honey, these are the Clearwater's. Remember? Mommy's friends." I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't stupid; of course I remembered. "This is Sue, Leah, and Seth." I looked at the

boy again. She wasn't lieing when she said he was cute.

But I'd never admit it.

Feeling mean, the scowl on my face grew. "I thought you said the boy was _cute!"_ I felt

my mom's annoyed shock. I was gonna get beat for that one later. "Please ignore her.

She's only five; she doesn't know what she's talking about." I sighed. Ya, I'm just a stupid

animal.

Seth took a step forward, and apologetic look on his face. He held out the plate he'd been holding.

"Here, we made you, uh, cookies." He said, unsure. I was tempted. Then something in my head

screamed, 'He's the enemy!' I stuck out my tongue, pulling back. Then behind my mothers leg I went.

I saw Seth's hurt expression. Our mothers sighed. That was the first day I met Seth Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth's POV~

IT was eight years later after I met Sky. To our mother's delight we had become best friends. I guess the play dates paid off. But I think it really started about a month after Sky moved to La Push. She had developed a crush on nine year old Jacob Black.

It wasn't a big one, just kid stuff. But my father and his father were the "elders" and often had friends over for bonfires.

My mom would invite Caroline, but as time went on, she became more distant. She always made sure to send Sky, though. My mother didn't mind. She claimed to my father, Harry, in hushed tones that Sky was, "Sweater and less of a handful when she was away from her mother."  
It was true. Anyways, Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara had always been a pack. And Sky loved to hang out with them. Jacob realized her crush on him on day when he over heard the gossiping parents discussing it.

Nine year old Jacob walked up to five year old Sky and asked, "Do you like me?" in front of Embry, Quil, Leah, and me.

Sky's devious, liquid blue eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Yep! You're cute." She told him, without any trace of shame. I remember all our jaws dropping, a stab of jealously on my part. Jacob had just laughed. "You're cute too." And after that they were known as "a cute little couple" for about a year.

That's how she began to hang out with me. I was at Jacob's often, along with my parents, and so was she. After a little while my crush on her wore off and I never saw her as anything but Sky, my best friend, after that.

It was those eight years later we began to feel left out. Sam Uley and his "gang" –including Paul and Jared- had "captured" Embry. Jacob had begun to spend all his time with an old friend, Bella Swan, so it was just Quil, Sky and me. Quil didn't feel the same for a while. Jacob had joined the crew also and Sky and I couldn't fill the void of Embry and Jake.

The Quil got the flu. Just like Jake and Embry. And before we knew it, he was in the La Push gang with everyone else.

Now it was just me and Sky. We swore to each other we would never join the gang.

I was the one to break the promise.

I was in my ninth grade English class and I had to give a speech. I was always a confident kid, so this should've been a piece of cake. I began to speak when all of a sudden the room began to sway. Or was that just me?

I leaned back on the chalk board for support and saw my teachers lips moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then I was dashing down the hall, mouth covered. My high school was combined with Junior High, and I passed Sky's seventh grade class. Sky was coincidentally walking out of the room. I saw her worried expression.

Her hair, which had shaded from light brown to a light aburn. Her big, crystal, liquid blue eyes –covered by her dark long eyelashes- were pushed down by her light brown eye brows furrowing in worry. Her pink lips were slightly parted and her nose crinkled a bit.

I took all this in, in less then half a second as I rushed to the bathroom. I was sent home with the flu. I lay in my bed and in walked Sam Uley and the elders. I felt an angry growl build up in my chest, which surprised me. Sam pulled up a chair and sat by my bed.

He began to speak as I glared. He talked about growing and my body changing; I thought he was giving me a puberty speech. Next he talked about mythological creatures –vampires and werewolves. "Vampires are unnatural beings, and a danger to humans. Which is why I exist. Why we exist. To protect humans from them. Why you exist." He said the last part carefully. I literally thought he was off his nut.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. Sam stared at me. "The La Push gang… And you… We're werewolves." My eyes widened. He _was _crazy! I looked to my dad, waiting for him to grin and say, "Gotcha!" His face was dead serious.

"Crap…" I muttered, then after thinking about it for a moment, I grinned. "That's… So awesome! Wait 'till I tell Sky!" Sam shook his head. "No. No one is suppose to know. No one that doesn't need to know. Sky doesn't need to know." I stared at him, wide eyed. He didn't want me to tell my best friend?! My mouth was dropped open in annoyance. "Let me explain." Sam insisted.

"Werewolves, though we're protectors… At a young age they're very unpredictable. And bring a lot of danger. Anyone who knows can be a target as bait, or if we get angry… We morph… Anyone near will get hurt." His face was pained as he talked. I thought of Emily and gasped. He nodded.

"It's better, for now, to stay away from her." He told me. I thought of the once very pretty Emily, and half of her body covered in scars. I didn't want that to happen to Sky. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't. I tried to think of how to break it to Sky, that we couldn't be friends.

I had to do it harshly, that was my only choice. She was too perceptive. She would know right away something was wrong if I gave her time to think it over. And she had a way of being able to pull things out of me.

To my great dismay, my phone rang, breaking my thoughts. And as luck would have it, it was Sky herself. "Seth?" She asked, her tone worried. I sighed. "Sky…" I muttered. Sam watched me carefully. My voice came out raspy. "Sky, I'm really sick. Sorry, but I can't talk." I was quiet a moment, as was Sky.

"Look Sky, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." I said, my tone harsh. "Seth… What's wrong?" She asked. Damn, she could already sense something was wrong. "Look Sky, I'm sorry, but I'm done being your friend." I winced as I imagined her full, pink lips spreading apart to make an "o" and her big eyes widening.

"It's just… Nothing to me." I felt my eyes burn. "Seth, what's going on?" I heard her voice trembling. Crap, I was going to make my best friend, the strongest girl I knew, the one who always laughed, cry. "I just told you."  
And I slammed down the phone. Sky called many times after that day, even tried to come over a few times. I avoided her, though. I wouldn't even look out the window to see her face. I even started home-schooling. It was about 3 weeks after that when I got the news from Jake.

"Sky's mother is making her move to Port Angilis with her and her boyfriend." I felt a sad lump in my throat. But maybe it was for the best. I didn't go to the goodbye party. That day on the phone was the last time I talked to Sky Niigato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The problem began eight years after I met Seth. Between that time, we had become best friends. It was because of the huge crush I had on a nine year old Jacob Black. Yea, he was four years older, but like I cared!

It was a month after I moved to the small village of La Push. The elders always had bonfires, inviting their close friends. It was almost like a little clique they had. Sue Clearwater would always invite me and my mom. My mom usually declined. See, she had met a guy on a shopping trip to La Push. She spent all her time with him. Literally all of it.

She often left me with the clique, which I was extremely glad about, and no one seemed to mind. I was always in a better mood when I wasn't suffocating under my mom's fakeness.

At the bonfires I loved to hang out with Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. They were a little pack by themselves, but really fun. So I guess it was pretty obvious to the adults that I had a crush on him; they discussed it often. And he must have over heard because one day I was playing with Seth, surpervised by Leah, and he marched right up to me, followed by Embry and Quil, and said, "Do you like me?"

I remember just thinking 'oh no.' I looked up at him, his long, straight black hair falling a little past his shoulders and his midnight black eyes staring into my blue ones. So I just smiled. "Yep! You're cute!" I told him and giggled slightly.

Everyone around me stared with an 'are you crazy?' look. Jacob laughed, thankfully. "You're cute too." A grin spread across my face and after that we were some how a couple in the adults eyes.

That's how I came to become best friends with Seth. Both of us were often at Jacob's house and Jake was usually playing with Embry and Quil, so Seth and I would hang out together.

I remember how much I started to like him, as a friend of course. He was so funny, and the way his dark eyelashes would close over his brown eyes in a scrunched up way and his peach lips open wide and his dimples playing perfectly into his cheeks- not to mention the way his shaggy black hair would shake up and down- would always make me smile.

So back to the trouble. Eight years later there were a few guys, Sam Uley, Paul and Jared had this little gang. They called themselves the Protectors. Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, and I all thought of it as a load of crap. Then they somehow got Embry. He got the flu one day and next thing we knew his long hair was gone and he was hanging with the "Protectors".

The elders thought of them as the greatest thing ever. So after that Jacob started hanging out with some girl named Bella and it was just Seth, Quil, and me. Then they somehow got Jacob. And before me and Seth knew what was happening, Quil was gone to. It happened the same way for all of them. There must've been something about the flu.

Me and Seth were pretty pissed at them. They wouldn't even hang out with us. So we made a promise to each other. We swore we would never leave each other to join the "Protectors". I thought it was a pretty legit promise. Then Seth broke it.

I was sitting in my algebra class one day. I wasn't paying much attention, mostly doodling on the paper, thinking about when I was a little kid. I was wondering if I was jealous that Jake liked that Bella girl. Finally I shrugged. "Nah." I muttered. I liked him eight years ago. No big deal.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. The teacher pranced over slowly, the hole classroom leaning forward, hoping to be called from the boring math room. Luck was with me that day.

"Sky Niigato." My teacher said when she hung up. "You're needed in the office." I grinned and quickly gathered up my stuff and hurried out the door, getting glared at by people wishing they were leaving. I chuckled and closed the door behind me.

That's when I saw Seth run past me. He glanced at me as he ran past. His shaggy black hair hung in his face as he was half bent over. Seth's redbrown hands covering his peach lips, his face looking sick to his stomach. His brown eyes showed slight pain and dizziness. He hurried into the bathroom and I stared at the door worried. Finally I sighed and hurried to the office, praying he'd be ok.

The day passed slowly after that. I looked for Seth at lunch but I heard he was sent home sick with the flu. I chewed on the tip on my pencil, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go call him.

Finally the bell did ring and I hurried home to an empty house. My mom was apparently at her boyfriends house- again. I didn't care. My only worry was Seth. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed his number.

He picked up quickly. "Hello?" He said, sounding as if he was in a daze.

"Seth?" I asked, I could tell my tone was worried. He sighed. "Sky…" His voice came out sick and raspy. "Sky, I'm really sick. Sorry, but I can't talk." There was a silence, then Seth broke it.

"Look Sky, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." He said, his tone harsh. "Seth… What's wrong?" I asked, suspicious. This didn't seem like him. "Look Sky, I'm sorry, but I'm done being your friend." My jaw dropped as a small gasp escaped my lips. My eyes widened and burned, flowing over with tears. I hadn't cried in who knew how long. And I refused to now.

"It's just… Nothing to me." I felt my eyes sting even more. "Seth, what's going on?" I heard my voice trembling. "I just told you." I blinked back the tears. I refused to cry. Before I could reply, the dial tone rung in my ear. I stared at the phone.

After that day I would call his house often, and finally they stopped answering all together. It hurt Sky really bad. She would look for him at school, but rumor was he dropped out.

It was a few weeks after and I fell into a total depression. I spent most of my time alone in my house. My mom and her boyfriend were pretty serious. That's when she came in one night with a big grin on her face. "Sky, I have wonderful news!" I looked at her, my face like it was the day I met Seth- unamused. She was looking at me expectingly.

When she got nothing out of me, she sighed. "This will be good for you… We're moving!" I blinked, taking in her words. "… Moving?" I looked at her as if I didn't understand. My mom nodded again. "That's right! We're moving in with Jim! He got a new house in Port Angilis to fit us all! Aren't you excited!?" She was expecting me to grin, or _something_. Instead, I shot out of the chair, outraged. "WHAT?!"

My mom was taken aback my reaction. She stumbled backwards and stared at me. "You're _nuts _ if you think I'm going to move in with you and your stupid boy friend! No way in _hell _is that going to happen!" My mother glared at me. **Slap!**

I stared at her with wide eyes and moved a hand to my cheek. "Don't talk to me like that!" I had half a mind to knock the crap out of her right then. I glared up at her.

"I'm sick of your moppy attitude! "We're getting you out of this city!" What the heck did she know?! She didn't bother to find out what was wrong with me either way. I kept my fists clenched to my side, turned and stomped up the stairs. I tried to call Seth.

Again, he didn't answer. So I called Jacob, and for the first time in years, I started crying. He hurried over, cooing me gently. "It's ok… You'll be alright…" He assured.

He tried to smile. "We'll have a going away party and everything!" I smiled as he hugged me and nodded. A while later he left and I dreamed about Seth.

He didn't come to the party… That day on the phone was the last time I talked to Seth Clearwater.


	4. Chapter 4

~Author's note: Thank you for the grand total of TWO reviews I got! Please review if you don't mind. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy.~

2 YEARS LATER

Seth's POV~

I got over the thing with Sky quickly, or so I thought. I just had so much on my mind I had to put her to the side.

I'm sure you know what happened in between this time. Quil imprinted. I helped Edward Cullen- a vampire- kill Victoria- another vampire who tried to kill Bella- Jake imprinted on Renesmee- Bella and Edward's daughter- we had a fight with the Volturi and won. And here I am now.

Forks has always been a relatively safe town, before Bella came. Now that she, too, is a vampire, there hasn't been much danger. I went back to public school, along with the others still in high school, and now I have too much time on my hands.

The war of the Cullen's and Hale's versus the Quileute is over, and I'm glad about that. I rather like the vampires.

It's about 4pm, winter, and Jake is having me run patrol. For what, I ask? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They were talking about something they didn't want me to hear, that was obvious. Oh well, I'd hear it in their thoughts later.

I couldn't help but run in the neighborhood Sky had lived in. It pained me before, but maybe I could now. I hadn't seen or talked to her for two years. Now I realized how much I missed my best friend. As I ran past I spotted a moving van pulling into her old driveway. It hurt. I winced and hurried on.

School has to be the most boring place on the face of the earth. I almost fell asleep right before lunch. Lucky for me the girl sitting next to me punched me in the side, claiming it was and accident. Oh well.

I quickly hurried out at the lunch bell and everyone around had begun gossiping already. I heard vague words. "New girl, freshman, pretty, etc." I sighed. What was so special about a new girl? I was probably bitter she was moving into Sky's house. I sighed. I can't take anything out on her…

So they day went on without incident and I didn't see the new girl once. I was slightly disappointed. Honestly, I was curious. Jake quickly found me after school. "Hey, Seth." He said.

I looked up at him. For some reason, I was the smallest of the Quileutes. It was noticeable… "Hi Jake." I murmured. "What's up?" Jake grinned. "Nothing much." He replied. I nodded. Ok. Awkward… We walked in silence and got off schools property. "Wait, I gotta tie my shoe." He said. I sighed and leaned against a pole, waiting patiently. That's when I saw her. "Wow…." I muttered. Jake looked up and stood.

"What?" He asked curiously. I motioned to some girl a little while away, talking to some girls. I couldn't see her face or anything, but for some reason, I was in awe. Jake smirked. "Perverted little kid." He ruffled my hair. I brushed him off.

I hurried ahead, Jake following after me. The girls went different ways, the girl I had my eyes on turned around and I felt my jaw drop open literally as I stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I watched her hurry past.

She was wearing a knitted baby blue turtle neck that fit her perfectly curved upper body. Her jeans were slightly tight, not to the skinny jeans tight though. Her shoes were blue convers, a shade less than her turtleneck. Her auburn hair was stranded with natural light highlights; blonde, golden, brown, you name it. It was parted to the right and her bangs were brushed to the side. It hung about five inches to her back. Her skin was a goldish, light tan and her pink lips were parted slightly, revealing a glimpse of white teeth. She had freckles dotted around her perfect, petite nose and her eyebrows were light brown and perfect. The thing that caught my eye most were her eyes. They were big, covered by dark, long eyelashes and the color was amazing. They were a crystal, liquid blue that you could get lost in.

She was absolutely stunning. I'd never felt like I did right then. I wanted to know her. I'd do anything for her. I'd take a bullet for her. She hurried past me, books clung to her round chest. I stared after her, as did Jake, but not like I did. I turned to him once she was out of sight, mouth a-gap. "Did you _see _her?!" I asked.

Jake studied my expression for a moment. "Yea, I did…" He said, a smirk on his face. "I dated her once." A felt a twinge of jealousy. "What do you mean!?" I demanded. "Tell me!" "Chill dude, I was _nine_." He put an emphasize the word nine. I looked at him weirdly for a moment. "But when you were nine you…" My eyes widened and my mouth again dropped open. "You mean… That's _Sky!?_" Jake began to howl with laughter.

Tears were literally streaming down his cheeks he was laughing so hard. "Yea, she moved back here yesterday…" He informed me. There were a few things I couldn't believe. First was that Jake knew she was moving back and he didn't _tell me._ Next was that she was so… Absolutely stunning!

I turned to watch her and I saw her glance back. Her fast walking halted as if she was shocked about something. Her head began to turn, then stopped. And she took off in a sprint.

A frown came to my face. I wondered if she even recognized me… Or if she'd forgive me. I was about to say something to Jake when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waste, or at least try to. "Guess who." A girl said with a sing song voice.

I sighed slightly and looked behind me, knowing full well who it was. It was my girlfriend, Melissa. Oh yea, guess I forgot to tell you about her… Melissa and I have been going out for about a month and a half.

And she's already head over heels for me. Like, in love.

It's pretty sad, actually. Melissa is around average height, 5'7, and is pretty in an ordinary sort of way. She's one of those girls who has a group of friends where they all look alike.

She has straight black hair. She shines it with some sort of spray. Her lips are full and usually red with lipstick. Her eyes are a dark hazel and he skin is dark tan.

Nothing insanely special. And no, I _haven't _kissed her yet. I don't even know how she ended up being my girlfriend! I smiled a strain smile. "Oh. Hey, Melissa. It's you…" Jake snickered. "Of course silly!" She ignored Jacob completely. "Who _else _would it be?" I just shrugged.

She smiled at me, standing on the tips of her toes, sticking her lips out. I gave her another strained smile, pushing her head down. "Who knows? It could have been anyone."

"But it's the wicked witch of La Push instead." Jake muttered, smirking. Melissa gave me a defeated look before turning to Jake. "Oh shove off." She said. "Hey!" I looked down at her, frowning. "Don't talk to him that way!" He face was instantly apologetic. "Sorry, Sethy poo" Jacob burst out laughing.

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" He shook his head. "I can't stand another minute of this. See you later tonight Seth." He hurried off. Melissa gave me a suspicious look. "What's tonight, Seth?" She asked me. One thing about our relationship that made it less like a relationship, I never took her anywhere. _Especially _not the bonfires, and we were having one tonight.

I shrugged at her. "Just guy stuff. Nothing special. You got any plans?" I listened to her babble on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she hugged me. "I got to go, ok?" I smiled down at her. "Ok, see you later." I wrapped my arms around her in a quick hug. She giggled, blushed, and waved goodbye, taking off the other way. I sighed.

Later that day at home I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Leah chattered on with her boyfriend on her cell phone. It was so annoying. She had imprinted and now she was in love. At least I didn't have to listen to the guys 24/7. Just a lot. But I lived with my sister.

I finally gave up. I stood - leaving my homework sprawled all over the floor - and took a shower. The whole time I was thinking about one person-Sky. Not in a creepy way! Just about her. How she looked. How she was back. How I missed her so much.

I dried myself off and pulled some jeans and a black shirt on. The shirt was a bit tight, but I didn't care much. I watched as the sky quickly got dark and smiled. Finally. Now the fun could start.

I quickly hurried over to Jacob's. Everyone was circled around the fire; Everyone being: Jacob Black, Billy Black, Quil Ateara, Quil Ateara (Quil's grandson), Sam Uley, Emily Young (Sam's imprint and fiancée), Claire (Emily's niece and Quil's imprint), Jared and Kim; his imprint, Paul and Rachel; his imprint and Jacob's sister, Leah and her imprint Mark, Embry and his imprint-some girl in his PE- Mallory, Brady, and Collin with some girl…

"Holy crap!" I practically yelled out as I realized who the girl was that was with Collin. It was Sky. I felt slightly dizzy, seeing her. Jacob grinned at me when he saw me. He stood and ran over. "Hey Sethy-poo." He made a face. I ignored him. "Jake. That's Sky. With Collin." I pointed out, my eyes wide. Jake nodded.

"Yup, they're in a few classes together and he invited her over." He pushed my lightly. "Well, go say hello." He laughed. I stumbled about to the fire before I chickened out and sat down. Jake rolled his eyes and walked over. "Hey Collin, mind if I borrow Miss Skylar for a moment?" At Collin's nod, Jacob pulled a grimacing Sky to her feet-probably because of Jake calling her by her first name. I quickly ducked my head, wishing I was wearing a hoodie to pull over my head. Of course, Jacob being the "nice" guy that he is, brought Sky over to me. "Sky, I'm sure you remember this boy down here." He motioned to me.

I felt Sky's eyes burning into my body and I refused to look at her for a few moments before timidly looking up at her. I saw her liquid crystal blue eyes sparkle in the fire light and it nearly took my breath away.

She was quite a moment, and the whole world suddenly focused around her. Her auburn hair blew lightly in the windy breeze as she studied me. Suddenly she gave a small gasp. "_Seth_?"

I smiled at her slightly. "The one and only…" I said stupidly, standing up. She tilted her head to look at me, as I was towering over her by a foot at least; yea I was a small werewolf. She was still short, and I had to look down as usual. "Hi…" I said quietly, awkwardly.

Sky's eyebrows furrowed as she studied me over and I waited a bit nervous. "Seth… Hi…" She muttered. She then turned her gaze to my eyes. "Wow… It's you." "Yea…" I looked down.

"You look great, Sky." I told her. "Thanks." She said, suddenly bitter. She turned around. "I have to get back to Collin." She walked over gracefully, almost as if she floated over, and sat next to Collin, smiling now. I saw her shiver and was suddenly aware of her outfit.

It wasn't anything special; A long sleeved button up blouse and some jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a braided side ponytail. Collin smiled back at her and quickly shrugged out of his jacket, obviously for this reason. He certainitly didn't need it. He laid it over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back, resting against him.

I saw her give a small, content sigh. And my hands were suddenly balled into a shaking fist. Jake whistled. "That did _not _go as planned…" He said guiltily. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, a fight won't solve anything." "I'll win." I said surely. Jake looked at me with a small smirk. "What will you win? The fight?" I nodded. "Is that _all _you want to win?"

I scoffed at him and pulled away. "No." I muttered and fell to the ground. Jake held off on the conversation, but he'd be wondering later, when he was in my head, as a werewolf of course.

The bonfire was just regular, nothing about super natural stuff or anything. Just having fun. Marshmellows and roasting hot dogs. Talk, throwing things, and just relaxing. Everyone but me relaxed. I was just watching Sky and Collin the whole time. He had his arms around her to keep her warm on this extra cold night. They talked effortlessly, laughing often. Sky seemed to be enjoying herself… With him.

I snapped the metal pole in my hand used to roast. I sighed. The night seemed to pass slowly after that. I couldn't believe my luck. Sky was here, and I ruined it without saying ten words. I saw Collin get up to go to the bathroom. It was a perfect opportunity.

I strolled over to Sky. "Hey again." I said, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me. "Hi Seth." She said, a bit coldly. "Uh…"

I lost my train of thought, staring at her. I couldn't stop. She was just so stunning. "So, how are you liking being in La Push again?" She looked at me. "It's pretty good. Better than Port Angelis." I nodded. "That's good… S you didn't like it there?" "I did." She replied. I looked at her curiously. "But I thought you said…" "It didn't have something that La Push had."

The way her eyes stared into mine knocked me senseless as I stumbled to find the words "why not" in my dictionary. Before I could she gritted her teeth.  
"What, is it ok to be friends with me now? Because it's convient for you?" Her sharp tone surprised me. "Sky… I" "Don't, Seth. I don't want to hear your excuses. But tell me this. What's different about now?" I stared at her for a long moment, quiet. "The difference… I don't know." I looked down.

I heard her scoff. We were quiet for a long time before I spoke. "Did you cry… That one night?" I asked her, peeking up under my slightly shaggy hair, past my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She said. I shut my eyes, as if to block out her words.

"But it hurt, Seth. More than you'll ever know. It destroyed me. You have absolutely no idea." I gasped and my breath caught in my throat. I heard in her voice, her fighting to keep in steady and cool.

"You don't cry." I said aloud, as if in rememberance. She nodded. "But… It couldn't have hurt you that bad. You seem ok… Fine. And you got along without me."

She smiled, to my surprise. When I shot my head up, it was a humorless, cold smile. "Something you never knew about me, Seth, is how good an actor I am." "But you don't hurt…" I protested.

Again she smiled. "I'm not as unbreakable as you think I am." I suddenly couldn't breath. I was staring at her. Her eyes gave away no hurt, just annoyance. I felt dizzy. Before I could reply to that, Collin was back. "Wanna go for a walk, Sky?" She nodded, grinning up at him. He pulled her to their feet and I watched as they walked away into the darkness, his arms around her.

"_I'm not as unbreakable as you think I am." _Those words cut me like glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's POV~

2 years later

I sat in the backseat of my mom's convertible, grinning like an idiot. Finally, we were moving back. "Are you happy now, ya little brat?" My mom spat from the front seat. I ignored her and closed my eyes, enjoying how the cool wind felt on my face.

"You got your way." She continued. "You get to go back to your little town. Hurray." She glared at me. "You're ruining my _life._" I could barely hold back a snicker. She sounded like a teenager yelling at her mom. And, in fact, she was ruining her own life.

I had gotten use to ignoring her over the years, so her words stopped bothering me long ago. I shot my eyes open when I heard honking and felt the car swerve. "Idiot." My mom muttered, barely missing the car. She almost caused an accident. I sighed. We'd be back in La Push soon enough.

I thought about how I had convinced her to take us back. It was probably because of my constant acting up. I would scream, yell, and throw a fit probably every day. But it definitely wasn't without cause. My mom had become a bit of an alcoholic with her boyfriend, and she was always doing stupid things that would make my life harder.

I had to get a job for a while because the two "adults" weren't doing anything productive in their life. So I bought the food and necessities for a while before Jim, my mom's boyfriend, got some big time job and were pretty rich. My mom was ecstatic, to say the least.

So we lived rich for about a year before I had a plan. Since we had the _money_ to move again, why not? I had been taking drama at my high school and decided to put it to the test.

I roughed things up a bit in the living room, making it look like I just messed it up entirely. Then when my mom came home from wherever that day, I started fake crying.

_"What happened here!?" My mom screamed. I looked up at her. "I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE!" I had yelled. "I HATE IT! MY SCHOOL SUCKS AND THIS HOUSE SUCKs AND EVERYTHING JUST SUCKS!" I began to cry again and my mom stared at me with wide eyes. "I wanna go back to La Push!" I sobbed._

And here I was, ten minutes away from my old home. It wasn't _really _a selfish move. My mom and Jim had everything they wanted. Why couldn't I have something for a change?

My mom continued to chew me out, but I blocked her voice and relaxed. Before I knew it, I was opening my eyes to my favorite city, the old houses, and sandy beaches. Everything the same. I smiled finally I was back home.

Jim and the movers were already at my old house when we pulled up. I quickly ran inside. Since we had left a day late, everything was inside and arranged. Jim paid the movers and the left. I stared out the living room window, smiling.

I couldn't believe I was finally back. It was like a miracle. "Thank you God." I said aloud, holding onto my cross necklace.

My mom and Jim walked in, talking loudly and obnoxiously, but I tuned them out. I don't think of my life as terrible, or anything dramatic. I just think better parenting could have happened, but I turned out pretty ok.

I stared out the window quietly for a long time. Then I saw something flash through the trees. It was big and a bit shaggy- an animal no doubt. I couldn't really pay attention to the color of its fur, but I saw it look to my window with big black eyes and I blinked. Then it was gone. I stared out the window a little while longer, hoping to see it again. No such luck. "Skylar! Come get dinner!" My mom yelled. I sighed. "Coming…"

I sat in my Biology class the next day. I hadn't forgotten how boring the teachers could be. I listened to one talk for a while. Finally, he said, "Ok, that's all. You have the rest of the class time to talk."

Well that was unusual. I decided to pull a book out of my backpack. Just as I opened it up, somone tapped my shoulders. I looked up and saw a boy who sat at the front of the class. He smiled an awkward smile at me. "Uh. Hi!" He said and I laughed slightly. "Hi." I smiled back at him.

"So, uh… You're new here right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well, sorta. I moved away like two years ago, but no one seems to remember me." I shrugged and laughed. "Oh, well that stinks. I'm Collin." He stuck out his hand, again awkwardly, for me to shake. I laughed again and shook it. "Nice to meet you Collin."

Collin's skin was a shade of tan that was pretty light for the way most guys were around here. His eyes were a hazel with some black in them and covered by long eyelashes. His hair was black and in a fo-hawk sort of shape. At the front of the fo-hawk he spiked it up. He smiled, his lips light and teeth white. Over all a cute boy. "Nice to meet you too, Sky." He said. "So how long have you been back?" "A day." I told him. He nodded. "That's cool. You'll like it here… Again. It's a pretty cool place. I…" Then the bell rang. "Have to get to class. I'll get killed if I'm late again." He laughed and waved. "Bye." He hurried out the door. I giggled and gathered up my stuff. Maybe I_ would _like it here… Again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to a smiling Collin. I sat in Biology three days later, and between those three days, Collin had worked to talk to me non-stop.

I say worked, as in tried to make himself. He was just so awkward he couldn't get out anything, and usually he'd end up sinking into his seat, his cheeks red. I smiled slightly. "Heeey, Collin." I said, looking at the light skinned boy.

Collin gave a small, awkward wave. "Hi, Sky. Uh… So… Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked me. I thought about it for a moment. That day was Thursday, so tomorrow was obviously Friday.

"Nothing besides school." I told him. I studied his expression carefully. I knew what was coming; he was going to ask me out. "Oh, good. Because, I was wondering… Uh, would you like to go to a bonfire with me? Me and a couple of my friends, plus the elders and parents are going to be there.

Ok, so it wasn't TOTALLY a date. Just sort of. I thought about it for a moment. "Well…" I looked at him, his cute baby face a bit pleading. "Alright. Sounds fun." I smiled at him. His face lit up. "Really? Cool!" I laughed and jolted down my address, handing it to him. "I'll pick you up around 6 tomorrow!" He told me.

"Sounds fun."

As the bell rang, I stood up coolly and shot him my best smile, trying to be flirtacious. By his blush, I would say it would work. "See you tomorrow Collin." I turned swiftly, hurrying out of the room.

Inside, I was pretty excited. It wasn't like I hadn't been asked out before, because I had, quite a few times. I just never said yes. Well, now I finally did.

"Hey Sky!" A few girls in my PE called to me. I glanced up and looked at them. They waved me over. "Wanna walk with us to the bus stop? You're heading that way right?" I grinned. That was nice of them. "I'd love to!" I told them with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

So we walked, the girls gossiping quickly. I heard the name Jacob used by a red headed girl and glanced at her curiously. My thoughts shot to Jacob Black. And speaking of which, I hadn't seen him, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul(though I suppose the last two were out of high school ready), or one other person.

We got to the bus stop and the girls stopped, chatting a bit more. I just smiled and listened, happy they felt comfortable enough around me to talk about their crushes. "What about you, Sky?" Brittney, a brunette with braces, asked me. "Who do you like?" I thought for a moment and shrugged. "There's this guy Collin in my class who's cute."

Mia, the redhead, giggled. "Collin _Jacksin?!"_ I shrugged and described him quickly. The girls squealed. "Oh, hunny," An African American girl, Jannel, said. "You're way out of league. He's _very _popular with the girls. Him and his friend Brady. They hang with _juniors _and _seniors _and _college guys!"_

My eyes widened considerably. We must be talking about different Collins. The Collin I knew was shy and awkward. But I held my tongue and shrugged. "Oh well, a girl could dream." They nodded in reply. Then they had to head off a different way. I waved to them and turned around.

My jaw almost dropped. About ten feet away from me were two _giants!_ They were dark skinned with black hair and eyes. They were muscular, one taller than the other, and undoubtably handsome. But they were scary!

Taking a small breath, I dropped my gaze to the floor and hurried past them. Just as I was passing the shorter one I raised my gaze to glance at him, then quickly dropped it. I took in his features.

He was about 6 feet 4 with long, shaggy black hair. His eyes were black with a dancing sparkle to them. They were friendly. He wore a gray shirt that fitted his muscular form perfectly. His peach lips were parted slightly, revealing white teeth. His expression was slightly curious as he stared at me. My legs suddenly faltered as I stumbled to a stop, my mouth wide.

He reminded me vaguely of… I began to turn my head, but stopped quickly. I shook it and took off running at full speed.

I stood in front of the mirror, brushing off my white, button-up blouse and examining myself. My jeans were a perfect fit and my auburn hair was braided into a side ponytail. I think I looked good. A smiled. Perfect.

The doorbell rang and I hurried to get it. "Who's that?" My mom called from the kitchen. Her voice was slurred. Great. She was drunk. "A friend. I'm leaving." I hurried out the door, closing it behind me. "Hi Collin!" I smiled at him.

Collin's hair was the same as usual and he wore a brown jacket over a plain red shirt. He had on baggy pants. He smiled back at me. "Hi, Sky! Wow, you look pretty…" He blushed.

Oh yea, Jannel, Mia, and Brittney all had the wrong Collin that I was talking about… Right? "Uh, let's go!" He said awkwardly. I laughed. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and he walked with me slowly. He was REALLY shy.

After a while, he began to talk. "You'll like my friends. They're cool. But weird. Just ignore them if they say anything weird. They're older too, but don't worry about that." It was the same Collin!?! Wow, how strange! He was not like Brittney, Mia, or Jannel described him.

"Ok." I replied. The sky was getting dark blue and I spotted a fire in the distance. "Here it is!" Collin grinned at me, a sudden confidence on his face. Apparently he was more comfortable in his "own enviorment". I laughed at that and I looked around the campfire at all of Collin's friends. My eyes widened. No way! Before me, I saw Billy Black, Quil Ateara-elder, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, and…

"JACOB!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. Across the fire, I saw Jacob's head tilt slightly and look at me with squinted eyes. Then he grinned. "Sky!" I shot away from Collin's side to Jake, hugging him tightly. Well, as tightly as I could. Jacob lifted me in the air with a returning hug.

"Hey short stuff!" He said, ruffling my hair. I smacked his hands playfully. "So you and Collin, eh?" He laughed, nodding from me to him. I blushed slightly. "We're here as friends…" I blushed.

Jake grinned. "Sure sure. It's good to see you, Sky. You look great." I smiled, blushing again. "So do you, Jake. It's great to see you. I missed you so much." Jake was about to reply, but he looked behind me.

"Heh, I think SOMEONE is getting a bit impatient. Oh, Collin, of course! I laughed. "Oh, yea… Haha." "Don't worry, we'll talk later, little one." He shooed me off. I quickly apologized to Collin and he smiled, insisting it was fine. I quickly made rounds, saying hi to the others I knew. There were a few girls I didn't know there and 2 boys- Leah Clearwater came later with her boyfriend. She'd

studied me with narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes of talking, I went back to Collin. "Sorry!" I told him again. "Don't worry about it!" Collin insisted. "I'm glad I helped you to see your friends again." There were logs all around the fire to be used as chairs. Plus, there were some chairs. Collin sat in a fairly big one. He pulled himself all the way to the back and patted the spot between his legs for me to sit.

I smiled, blushing slightly, and sat. He laughed. "You can lean back on me, I don't bite." I giggled. "Sorry." I told him and leaned back against him. It felt nice, and he was warm. As I got settled, Jake came over. "Hey Collin, mind if I borrow Miss Skylar for a moment?" I winced at the name, and that I had to leave Collin AGAIN.

He gave me a reassuring nod and I followed Jake. He pulled me over to a boy who was plopped down next to the fire. "Sky, I'm sure you remember this boy down here."

I stared at the boy. All I could see, since he was looking down, was his shaggy black hair. Finally he looked up and I clearly saw his sparkling black eyes that suddenly drew me in..

"Seth?" I gasped. "The one and only…" He Seth replied, standing up. I tilted my head to look at him. He had to be at least a foot and a half taller than me. "Hi…" He said quietly, awkwardly. My eyebrows furrowed as I studied him over. "Seth… Hi…"

I muttered. I turned my gaze to his wonderful black eyes. "Wow… It's you." "Yea…" Seth looked down." You look great, Sky." He said. "Thanks." I replied, suddenly bitter. Those past 2 and a half years flooded back to my mind and I scowled.

The jerk! He couldn't just act like nothing happened. I glared at him. "I have to get back to Collin." I told him. I swiftly turned on my heels and walked back to him, taking my place in the chair.

A swift gust of wind blew over me and I shivered, my blouse being thin. "Cold?" Collin whispered in my ear. I shivered again at that. He took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. "Thank you." I smiled at him, leaning back against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Ok, this was the Collin the girls were talking about.

But, I couldn't say I minded. It actually felt kind of nice. I smiled at him and sighed contently. We began to talk, our conversation flowing effortlessly.

"You're much more confident here, you know." I noted. Collin laughed and blushed slightly. "Heh, yea I know. I'm not sure what it is… I think it's in the classrooms my brain shuts down. I don't need it in there." We laughed together.

I hated to admit it, but I had been watching Seth out of the corner of my eye all night. I watched him snap his roasting pole in half. My eyes widened and I quickly averted them.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." I stood and watched him walk away. Then I saw Seth stroll over. "Hey again." He said, smiling sheepishly. My eyes narrowed. "Hi Seth." I replied, a bit coldly. "Uh…" He stuttered out. He was staring at me.

"So, how are you liking being in La Push again?" I looked at him. "It's pretty good. Better than Port Angelis." Seth nodded. "That's good… So you didn't like it there?" "I did." I replied. He gave me a curious look. "But I thought you said…" "It didn't have something that La Push had."

I stared intently into his eyes, looking for any edge he had to being over here, just to make up without even apologizing?! I gritted my teeth

"What, is it ok to be friends with me now? Because it's convient for you?" My sharp tone surprised him. "Sky… I" "Don't, Seth. I don't want to hear your excuses. But tell me this. What's different about now?"

He stared at me for a long moment, quiet. "The difference… I don't know." He looked down and heard I scoffed. We were quiet for a long time before Seth spoke. "Did you cry… That one night?" He asked me, peeking up under his slightly shaggy hair, past his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

I said. He shut my eyes, as if to block out my words. "But it hurt, Seth. More than you'll ever know. It destroyed me. You have absolutely no idea." He gasped and a lump filled in my throat, remembering the incident.

I fought to keep my voice steady. "You don't cry." He said aloud. I nodded. "But… It couldn't have hurt you that bad. You seem ok… Fine. And you got along without me." I smiled grimly. What an _idiot_. Seth quickly looked up at me. "Something you never knew about me, Seth, is how good an actor I am." "But you don't hurt…" He began to protest. Again, I smiled smiled.

"I'm not as unbreakable as you think I am." I suddenly couldn't breath. We were staring at each other. My eyes betrayed me not. No hurt showed, just annoyance. I felt dizzy. Then Collin was back. "Wanna go for a walk, Sky?" I nodded, grinning up at him.

I stood and we walked past Seth. I didn't give him another glance. Collin took my hand. We both blushed. It was a funny scene, no doubt. We walked quietly down to the dark beach and just continued to talk as we had before. It was nice. We sat down and I leaned my head on Collin's shoulder. I dozed off and woke to him carrying me back up the beach. He smiled. "I'll take you home."

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf in distress howled.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to do something _fun_ this weekend!" Jake exclaimed. It was Monday after school, and the packs were trying to decide how to spend our upcoming weekend. The "packs" were Jake's and Sam's. There was little hostility between the two pack leaders now, so all the packs still hung out as one.

Quil, Embry, Leah, and I joined Jake's pack. Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady stayed with Sam. Six new comers also joined Sam's pack. They were Kyle, Kody (The two were twins), Josh, Mitch, Hector, and Drake. Shortly before the fight with the Volturi, the "newbies" began to hit the "coming of age," probably because of all the vampires who were staying at the Cullen's.

"I got it!" I exclaimed wildly. "We should sky dive into the ocean and ride dolphins back!" I swear that sounded like a good idea before it left my mouth. All the guys groaned, and the two Alphas both said at the same time, "Shut up, Seth."

"Hey." Quil said, taking all the eyes off of me and my stupidity. "Why don't we do something that we can do with our imprints? We haven't really been able to hang out with them because of all the patrols." Sam, Jake, Paul, Embry, and Jared all liked that idea, probably because they _had _imprints.

So it was agreed.

"Can I bring Sky?" Collin asked suddenly. Without warning a snarl ripped through my teeth. All eyes shot towards me, wide with surprise. Jake placed a warning hand on my shoulder.

"Sure Collin." He said carefully, eyeing me.

I was shaking and my hands were balled into a tight fist as I tried to keep from shifting. The thought of Collin with Sky… _My_ Sky! Okay, so she wasn't exactly mine whatsoever, and she probably hated my guts right now… But still!  
Then, something came out of my mouth I didn't know possible. It was "Then I'm bringing Melissa!"

It surprised everyone, including me. "What?" Quil stared at me. "Why? You never bring her _anywhere_!"

I shrugged. "She _is_ my girlfriend… I figure I should probably bring her…"

Friday at school, the lunch bell rang. I glanced around the campus. I saw Sky and Collin, sitting together with the group they usually did. I frowned at that. He had his arm around her, and they were laughing at something… Together…

I glared at the sight.

Pathetic…

Sighing, I spotted Melissa and her friends sitting at a table close to where Collin and Sky were. And just my luck, she was in a direction that faced the two with an empty seat next to her. So I sauntered over and slid into the seat next to her, sliding my arm around her shoulders.

"This seat taken?" I asked, grinning at her. I saw confusion run over the faces of Melissa and her friends, but Melissa quickly smiled and nodded. "Yea! I mean, no! Sit! You're already sitting… Stay!" She giggled uncontrollably. I forced another smiled and zoned out quickly as the girls began to talk about things I had no interest in whatsoever.

Instead I watched Sky. Sky and Collin. Watched them be happy. Watched Sky smiling. Why was she so happy with _him?_ Why couldn't she be happy with _me_?

Then, Sky looked up. We made eye contact. A jolt went through me and I had to look away. I quickly got the idea to make her jealous. So I began to flirt with Melissa. Playing with her hair, smiling at her; the works.

I looked up to see what Sky's face looked like…

Why did she look _confused_? I was hoping for jealousy… Okay, I really needed to get my thoughts together. First I was calling her "my Sky" and next I'm trying to get her jealous?

Did I really _like _Sky?

The thought cut my breath short. It wasn't because of her looks… Though she was gorgeous, I felt as if I needed her. She was the only one who could fill this void in my heart. I hadn't realized how long I had been lost in my thoughts.

I was about to stand to go talk to Sky when the bell rand, signaling the end of lunch. I watched as Collin and Sky both stood. They exchanged what seemed to be goodbyes. Melissa said goodbye to me—apparently not noticing how I was staring at Sky—and headed off to class. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Jake's voice. "Let's go." I didn't move, but watched in confusion as Collin slowly leaned in. My eyes widened in horror. He hesitated before kissing her cheek.

That was enough to set me off. I snarled, but it was muffled by Jacob's hand. I was vaguely aware of him quickly dragging me off campus as I shook in furry. Then, I was in the woods and I calmed down slightly.

"We need to talk." Jake said.

"So talk." I barked at him, no pun intended there.

He sighed. "Shift. I need to hear your thoughts, and what's going on in that strange little mind of yours." My eyes widened considerably. I suddenly felt very protective of my thoughts.

"Noo…" I said, like a little kid who doesn't want to pick up their toys. Jacob sighed again. "Seth, I need to know what you're thinking. To see if you im—" "_Don't_, say it." I growled through clenched teeth. Jake eyed me carefully.

"Calm down." An order, not a suggestion.

I did.

"Jake, come on. I'm jealous. Can you blame me? She's smokin'" I said, hoping to take his mind off the… "I" subject.

Jake chuckled, dropping his Alpha act. I shrugged. "I'll get over it. Sorry." I grinned my kiddish grin and Jake nodded, ruffling my hair. "Alright. Control your hormones kid." He winked.

"Yea, okay…" I flushed.

_I _wasn't the one who needed to control my hormones. I shuddered thinking about how bad he must've been two years ago. We shared a mind, so I knew how bad it was _now_.

As if reading my thoughts, Jake laughed. "Yea, I was bad."

I had to have the most innocent, cleanest mind out of all the guys in ANY high school in the world. I never checked girls out, or stared at their bodies, or even thought about sex. No, I am not gay.

It's just that those things are pervish, and just plain rude! It was hard sharing a mind with perverts.

"I bet…" Was all I said.

I yanked on my swim trunks, bouncing up and down without balance. I looked in the mirror, finger combing my hair. I ran down to the beach—Melissa was meeting us there later. Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Embry, Mallory, Paul, Rachel, Brady, Kody, Kyle, Josh, Mitch, Hector, Drake—even Leah and Mark—and Jake and Renesmee.

Edward tried so hard to be there, after he failed at trying so hard to not let his daughter go. Bella stopped him. Must suck to be him, his wife's best friend being a shape shifter and his worse enemy, plus his daughter finding her soul mate in that shape shifter before she can speak.

"..Not even my Jacob!" That sentence almost made Edward have a heart attack. Yea, he doesn't have a working heart, that's how bad it was. Renesmee looked about seven, but was insanely beautiful and intelligent. Her thick, curly bronze hair fell down her back and her soprano voice rang out across the beach. Jake and she ran to the water.

I looked behind me as Melissa came bounding up, smiling. "Hey!" She hugged me. I gave her a small grin. "Hey babe." She rubbed my stomach fondly. "You're so strong…" I laughed slightly, uncomfortable. She took off her clothes to reveal her suit. "Like it?" Only in politeness did I look.

She had on a strapless top that was pink and had a seashell on the center of each side. Her bottom was also pink with seashells over the top strap.

"So you _do_!" She giggled, delighted. I flushed. "I-it's nice…" Should I be this nervous?

Then I saw Sky and Collin finally coming. Sky had her long auburn hair down, bangs pinned to the side. She had a blue tank top that complimented her eyes and short brown swim shorts. As they got closer, I saw Sky put on a strained smile. "Hi Seth."

I stared at her with wide, confused eyes. "M-me?" She laughed at that; a genuine laugh. "Yes, you."

Melissa noticed how I was staring and possessively pushed herself against me. "I don't think we've met." She said to Sky. "I'm Melissa." Pause. "Oh, _you're _the new girl." She scoffed. Sky just smiled in return. "Yea, I'm Sky… Oh, _Melissa_! I've heard a lot about you!" Melissa smiled, almost a smirk, and shrugged. "Yeah, well people do love me!" She giggled. Sky studied her for a moment, and then laughed. "What's so funny?" Melissa demanded.

"I didn't say they were good things."

She smiled again and began to walk. My jaw dropped. Collin grinned, putting a fist to his mouth in an "oh no she didn't!" sort of way before running after her, putting his arm around her.

"What a slut." I heard Sky mutter. Melissa heard too. Her eyes wide, mouth frowning, and face red, she was steaming. "So, Melissa. Excited for the day?" I asked quickly. As a distraction.

Melissa turned to me with a big smile. She went off on how great a day it was going to be with plans that—though I'm not exactly sure—had seductive, not-so-hidden meanings to them.

I looked past her to Sky, who took of her shirt. Her bathing suit top was a bright green one—that tied around her neck—with a monkey head on the side. It was sort of like a bikini top.

For the first time, I took in her body. She was somehow tanner—which is pretty strange for a naturally white girl in a very rainy state—but it did look pretty natural. Her legs were muscular in the calves, as was her whole body. Not in a scary man way, but in an athletic way.

Her stomach was perfectly flat and her chest wasn't big, but she looked perfect to me. She kept her swim pants on.

Sky leaned back, stretching and then stood straight. Her eyes suddenly flashed to me. I was caught staring. She gave a confused blink before her face flushed red and she quickly turned the other way. But I could've sworn I saw a small smile playing on her lips.

She took out the clip that held back her bangs and put her hair in a high ponytail. Collin grabbed her hand and together they rushed into the water. I grabbed Melissa's hand.

"Wanna go in?" I asked her. She put her hair into a bun so she wouldn't get her hair wet and strolled slowly down to the ocean, hugging me the whole time.

I sighed. She wasn't very fun.

_Finally _we made it down to the water. Melissa made a big scene of going in the water. Finally I just picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled in glee and we got knocked into by a wave. I tightened my grip and in return she gave me a flirty grin, trying to stick out her chest. I didn't even look.

We hung out for about half and hour. Then Quil yelled, "let's play Frisbee!" All the guys cheered. It was a great beach game, and a challenge. Since us shape shifters weighed so much, the sand actually proved a disadvantage.

"I'll watch." Melissa, not a sports person, said. Emily, Leah, Renesmee, Kim, and Mallory didn't want to play either. Claire went along with them.

Melissa gave me a good luck peck on the cheek—the only thing I would offer to her. I looked to see if Sky was doing the same with Collin. Instead, they were playfully pushing each other, and Collin tackled her to the ground.

"Sky's playing." He announced with a grin as he hovered over her.

We had to act normal since there were others at the beach, and Melissa, Sky, and Claire didn't know we were shape shifters.

I have to hand it to Sky, though. She could play. Since she was so small, we'd always trip over her; almost on TOP of her. It worried the heck out of me that we might crush her and she'd get hurt, but she always managed to dive out of the way just in time. She had good fake out throws and even scored the winning point for her team. It was easy to see she earned the guy's respect.

"Woo hoo!" She laughed as her team threw her in the air. Collin hugged her and kissed her cheek. I didn't even care, feeling such admiration for her that I went over and hugged her myself.

"Great game Sky!" I grinned. She grinned back, lightly pressing her fist to my arm. "We creamed you!" She teased. I laughed and it suddenly felt like old times, except I had this intensity inside of me; a burning passion. I wanted to kiss her.

"Race ya to the water!" She broke my concentration and took off running. I raced after her.

Melissa glared, hurt and jealous, as Sky and Seth ran to the water. She already hated Sky… How could she hurt her?

Melissa looked around and saw two twins who were with the gang. Twins were pranksters, right? She sauntered over with a sexy sway.

"Hey cuties, what're your names?" The boys grinned. "I'm Kody. That's Kyle." "Hi."

Melissa smirked a flirty smirk. "How about you two boys do me a little favor?"

Kody, a spiky haired boy, shot his brother—short haired—a grin. "What can we do for ya?" He asked.

Melissa nodded down to the water. "See that girl down there? With her hair in a ponytail?"

"Sky?" Kyle asked.

Both the boys grinned with a slight shade of pink on their cheeks. "Oh yeah, we know her."

_What the hell?_ Melissa thought. _Here I am and they're thinking of Sky? _Melissa bent over and stroked Kody's cheek.

"Well, I want you to mess with her." She told them. "Pranks, whatever you got. Get her good."

Apparently the two twins were into the idea. "Ay-yi!" They saluted.

Sky and I were having a great time in the water—everyone was. Collin was hanging out with Brady, so he didn't mind Sky and me hanging out. Sky splashed and "eeped" as she ran from a wave literally twice her size. "Ah, come on Sky! Since when are you a chicken?" I shouted, teasing.

Her eyes suddenly flashed with determination and excitement of the challenge. She grinned and suddenly ran towards a huge wave and dove straight into it. I watched in surprise.

The same wave took me off guard and took me out. Sky splashed over to me. "Hm, a little uncoordinated, are we?" She giggled. I splashed her, getting to my feet. "Let's go for a swim.

Sky looked uncertain, and I flushed. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of. I'm being pushy. I—" "Shut up, Seth." She had and amused smile on her lips, but her eyes were still uncertain. "It's just that… Sharks… Sea monsters…" She shivered.

Her expression told me she was serious. I was quiet a moment. Then I started cracking up. Sea monsters? She had to be kidding!

That's when I realized I probably made a mistake. Girls don't like being laughed at.

But Sky just playfully pushed me. "I'll be the one laughing when you're at the bottom of the ocean!

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you.

Melissa laid her towed down to tan and watched Sky and Seth swim with a burning jealousy in her eyes. Seth was _hers_. He had been for a while. Before _she _came along.

Melissa watched her terrible twins, who came well prepared. They had goggles and shark fins for their heads. She watched in amusment as they ducked under the water. Seth, being as tall as he was, was able to stand.

Then she saw Sky go momentarily under water and resurface with a terrified expression. The two "shark" fins circled around her. _Yes!_ Melissa thought. _Perfect! She's totally freaked!_

Sky cried out, which made Melissa laugh. Then, something happened that she hadn't counted on. Seth looked down and laughed!

Sky, on the other hand, continued to freak out and leaped literally into Seth's arms, clinging to him. A pleased smirk crossed his face as he wrapped one arm around her to keep her up and the other grabbing one of the fins, lifting it up to show that it was only an accessory.

Kody followed the fin up, grinning sheepishly.

Melissa shrieked in furry.

I couldn't help my grinning as I held Sky tight. She was REALLY freaked out. She was shaking.

The twins, Kody and Kyle, raced up as I carried Sky out of the water, shouting apologies. She looked at them and gave a shaky grin. "I-it was pretty f-funny." She said. We sighed in relief. Sky looked at me, her crystal blue eyes shining, her lips parted as her breathing calmed.

"Sorry…" She said embarrassed. "I sorta made a scene."

I smiled, not minding at _all_. Holding her in my arms felt so _right._ So perfect! I felt the strong urge to kiss her return.

"I can walk now!" She told me, laughing. I held onto her a few moments longer as Collin raced up. Then I set her down. "Sky! You okay?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yea…" He took her hand and led her towards the bonfire Sam was starting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hey guys sorry I have written in a long time I know! I have no excuse. Just plain laziness. I really hope you guys are reading this... :/ well, enjoy!**

**PS, the POV changes a lot. Bare with me please.**

"Good thing Seth was there to save you, Sky." Collin joked as we walked. I laughed. Collin wasn't the jealous type at all, which I loved. He was a great guy. Which is why I felt so guilty that I was thinking about Seth. How cute he was, how his personality was still so innocent and child like. How nice it felt to have him hold me in his arms like he did...

I couldn't help but wonder if there was something Seth should be worrying about...

I shook the thoughts quickly away. Glancing behind me, I watched as Seth and Melissa walked down the beach, hand in hand. I frowned slightly. Collin didn't notice.

I was suddenly conscious of Collin pulling me down into his lap as the sun continued to set. I blushed but no one seemed to care, most more affectionate with the girls they were with. It was natural.

Collin and I were sorta dating, after all. Not technically i guess, since he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend. But we sure acted like a couple.

I sighed and yawned, tired after a long beach day. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off for a quick sleep. When i opened my eyes, the sky was a dark blue. I looked around the campfire. I was fairly conscious of all the guys being shirtless, except for Seth who was wearing a jacket. It was a gray Gap hoodie. Sorta like the one he wore when we first met...

"Hey sleepy head." Collin smiled down at me. I smiled back, laughing slightly. "Morning." I joked. He had his arms wrapped tight around me, and I was pulled close against his bare muscular chest. I honestly couldn't say I was complaining.

"You woke up just in time for dinner." He told me. I smiled lightly and stood up. Collin told me he was gonna talk to Brady. I shivered, still just in my swimsuit. I was suddenly warmed when a sweater was draped over my shoulders. I turned around to see Seth.

"Cold?" He asked, his chest now exposed. He had give me his jacket. "Not anymore. Thanks." He shrugged. "I know it's big... But it does the job."

The jacket was burning up from being against his hot skin. It most certainly did the job.

Seth rubbed my arms to warm me up before we went to fill our plates with food. I walked a little ways down the beach ad sat down, looking out to the black sea. I didn't mind being alone for a bit. It didn't bother me. It was peaceful.

After a little bit of silence, I realized Melissa was glaring over me, hands on her hips. "Oh, hi." I muttered, less than enthusiastic. "Hi." She scowled. "I see you're wearing my Sethy's jacket."

I rolled my eyes. Sethy? "Yeap." I replied boredly. She glared more before a slow smirk spread across her face. "Doesn't matter." She said. "I have him wrapped around my finger now." She winked. My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Melissa giggled. "Well, some boys get attached... When you put out." I was quiet for a moment as her words sunk in. Then I shot to my feet as realization washed over me.

"You liar!" I shouted in her face. I felt anger flow freely across my body. She composed herself from her shocked expression and smirked again.

"Well, it's true." Melissa closed her eyes in a dreamy sort of way. "It was so romantic. His first time-so cute. 'Specially since it was on the beach. Oh he was so good too. Every kiss, every touch. So gentle at first... Then rough. So rough and needy. Ugh, he was a horny mess. It was amazing. He's a natural!"

She opened her eyes and they board into mine. "He's the type who moans your name when you... Well, I'll tell you when you're older." Her smirk grew.

I felt my eyes burning and realized I was shaking my head. No, it couldn't be true. She was lying. Not Seth. He wouldn't have. He was so innocent. And not with her. Not like this... "You slut." The words just slipped out before I could even think about them.

Melissa's eyes widened in horror. Then I felt my cheek sting. She slapped me! I stood there for a moment, stunned. Then my fist shot out into her right cheek. She stumbled back before diving at me, grabbing my hair and yanking it.

I took my right leg and hooked it around her left leg. She tumbled down taking me with her, pulling harder on my hair. I punched her again and she let go. I landed on top of her and that's when I knew it was over. My fists began to swing impulsively as my dad's fighting instincts took over me.

I didn't even feel the scratching or the hair pulling. All I saw was black.

Suddenly I felt myself rising in the air and color returned to my sight. My eyes looked to the ground, but the sight was blurred and my breathing was heavy.

I realized I was sobbing.

"Sky. Sky!" I heard Collin's voice. It sounded far at first but I quickly realized he was holding me. He turned me towards him an wiped away my tears. "Sh... It's ok." He assured me. I nodded as I began to calm down.

I turned to see Emily and Kim, the girls with Sam and Jared, bent over Melissa. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Her nose was bent at an awkward angle and blood was gushing out of it. Her left eye was swollen shut. It was not a pretty sight.

I couldn't believe it. Had I really done that?

Most of the guys were staring at me with shocked expressions, including Seth. "Seth." I chocked out.

Seth stared at me with a confused expression, as if trying to figure out what his reaction should be. I bit my lip.

"Y-you... Sky! What the hell!" He aparantly figured that was an appropriate response. It just made me start to cry again.

"I know you don't like her, but come on!" He stared down at Melissa. "She's my girlfriend! Why would you do that!" He shook his head. He looked as if he wasn't sure what he should think. So instead, he turned and began to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand. "Wait." He stiffened at my touch. He pulled away, but didn't move. "Did you two have sex?" Now everyone was staring.

Seth looked at me, wide eyed. "Wh-what?" He asked. His cheeks flushed red and he shoved his hands into his pocket embarrassed. "What are you talking about, Sky?"

I was shaking. "When you two went for a walk. Did you guys have sex?" My voice began to get frantic and I was talking fast. "Because shesaidyouguysdidandididn'"

"Wow wow wow! Slow down, wouldya Sky?" Seth said. "Of course we didn't have sex! We just took a walk! Why would she say that?"

"I don't know!" It was pretty obvious I was trying not to cry. "But she said horrible things! And then she slapped me and i snapped and please don't be mad at me please..." I trailed off.

Seth's firey arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight hug and I cried freely into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Collin whistled in shock as he stared at Melissa. "Dang, whatever Melissa said must've really pissed Sky off, 'ey Jake?" I looked down at the kid. "Huh? Oh, yea..." I replied.

Poor kid. He really couldn't see this connection between Sky and Seth? I glanced at the two. It was as plain as day. Seth had his arms wound tightly around Sky, stroking her hair. Sky had her face buried into Seth's chest as they hugged.

No, this was not just any regular comforting hug. This was an intimate kind of touch. Seth must've imprinted. It was the only explanation to Seth's weird behavior lately. But if that were the case, wouldn't he had figured it out already?

Things at the reservation were so slow lately, only one from each pack ran a shift, so I hadn't been in Seth's head lately.

Still, Seth wasn't so dumb he wouldn't know if he imprinted, right? No, of course Seth could figure it out. What was I worrying about?

"She has a broken nose. She'll need stitches for her lip." I heard Emily say as she helped up a barely conscious Melissa.

Quil snickered. "Beach trip, over."

"What!" Melissa screeched at lunch the Monday after the beach trip. I took a deep breath. I should've seen this reaction coming.

"I'm breaking up with you." I repeated. Her eyes flarred and she gritted her jaw. It had to hurt her face. Her nose was bandaged, her left eye an awkward color, probably because she tried to cover up the black eye with make up, and her lip fat with stitches.

Angrily, Melissa began to scream at me, unpleasant things. Finally, I turned and walked away. I had already explained to her why we were breaking up.

1) I didn't like her.  
2) She was a liar.  
3) No one, and I mean no one laid a hand on Sky.

Melissa screamed loudest at me for the last reason. "Is Sky more important than you girlfriend!" She asked. I didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

Well, guess I'm on the market now. I sat over with Embry, Quil and Jake, who were talking loudly and eating their lunch. I didn't listen to their conversation. I wanted to watch Sky.

As always she was sitting with Collin and his friends. Collin's arm was around her shoulder and he kissed her cheek as they talked. Sky blushed. He leaned back and began to whisper in her ear. She giggled and he kissed her cheek again. She looked, happy. I turned away.

I couldn't watch that. But I wasn't angry... I just wanted her to be happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me a moment to realize what the guys were talking about; Collin, Brady and I were going to the prom. "Yea, maybe then these two love birds can actually get somewhere." Embry said, nudging Collin. He glanced at me with an embarrassed smile and flushed.

"Lay off, Emb." He muttered. Quil grinned at me. "Hey, come on, you're not THAT ugly Collin. Have some confidence. Sky," I had been trying to avoid any eye contact, but I politely looked up. "Would you kiss this guy?" He pointed to Collin.

I flushed. But before I could answer, Embry smacked Quil over the head. I glanced to the side to realize Jacob and Seth were gone.

Collin and Brady gave each other weird looks. I suddenly realized I was extremely left out of something. I sighed.

Oh how much you miss when you move away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seth, just calm down." Jake ordered. Seth continued to shake and shiver ferouciously as Jake yanked him deep into the woods behind the high school. He jumped back just in time to escape Seth ripping out of his skin into his sandy werewolf form.

'Perfect' Jake thought as he quickly imitated Seth's actions. It took less then half a second to confirm Seth's feelings for Sky. Or to know what set him off.

She's still just a kid! I know what Embry was doing! What he was thinking! It's no secret him and Mallory have done it a million times! But Sky and Collin; no! She's too young! But at the same time, so old and mature. So perfect! I need her! Not Collin! She's fun and exciting and such and adventure. She should be with me!

Suddenly, Jake felt as if he were literally being sucked into Seth's mind as he went into a memory of Seth's.

* * * *  
Ding Dong!

"I'll get it." Sighed Sue Clearwater. "My, who could be at the door at this time of night?" She asked a loud, glancing at the clock. In reality it wasn't the late, but late enough for the sky to be dark and everyone to be safe inside their homes.

That is of course, the teenagers who were out partying that Friday night.

Eight year old Seth glanced up curiously from the tv, realizing, suddenly, the heavy rain fall to welcome the coming storm. His mom answered the door and Seth heard her gasp.

He jumped to his feet and ran to the hall. In the doorway stood a soaking wet three foot four, six year old Sky.

"Sky!" Sue cried out. "Come in! My goodness! What are you doing out at this time? And with the weather! You know you're terrified of storms! Oh my goodness!"

Mrs. Clearwater hurried Sky inside. Her wet auburn hair, which at the moment looked brown from being so wet, was plastered onto her round face. She had a small backpack strapped to her back.

Seth hurried back into the living room, yanked a blanket off the couch, and hurried to the hall. He gingerly draped the blanket over her piete shoulders and stepped back, not sure what to do.

"U-uh..." Sky stuttered out, shivering. "M-m-my mom's..." She didn't finish the sentence. She clasped her eyes shut and tried to drink in the warmth.

Seth's mother shooed him into the kitchen. "Go make some hot chocolate." She ordered. "Lots of marshmellows.

With a wink, she pushed Seth into the kitchen and ran back to Sky. Seth frowned, disappointed. He didn't want to leave his best friend.

But still he went to work, putting water in three cups-one for his mom, one for Sky, and one for himself. He put them in the microwave.

After a minuted, he puled the cups back out and poured chocolate and mini marshmellows in.

Once the cups were made, he walked back to the living room, carefully carrying the cups. Sky was wearing a shirt of Seth's, which was baggy on her small form. She smiled at him, her hair still damp and a mix of curly and wavy.

She took a cup of coco and sat on the floor. Sue had laid out blankets and pillows on the living room floor.

"Sky's going to spend the night." She told Seth. "Seth, take these to your room." She said, handing him the blankets and pillows.

Under normal circumstances, Seth might've complained. But not this time.

He was so excited his best friend was spending the night, he didn't care. He looked at Sky and gerinned.

She smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, here's the plan." Sky, or the self-proclaimed Fort Master, whispered later that night.

The reason for the name was that she had build a pillow-and-blanket fort in Seth's room.

"We take the guns to Leah's room. We have to be quiet though. We sneak through the hall to Leah's door, then, on my count, bust in loudly and take open fire, breaking up the smooch-fest."

Seth grinned. Brilliant.

Sam, Leah's crush, was over and he and Leah were "hanging out" in her room.

"Ready?" Sky asked. Seth nodded, a serious look on his face. Sky nodded in return with a look of determination matted on hers.

Sky and Seth made their way out of Seth's room on an army crawl. Leah's room was almost directly across the hall from Seth's. Pulling their way across the wall, nerf guns perched on their shoulders, the two stopped next to Leash's door.

Sky looked to Seth and nodded.

Then she mouthed the words. One. Two. Three.

Bounding to their feet, Seth and Sky shot into Leah's room, screaming and yelling "OPEN FIRE!"

The nerf guns began to shoot bullets at Leah and Sam who, at the moment, had been leaning in to kiss Leah. "SEth!" Leah screamed.

The two kids began to laugh when a bullet Shot by Sky hit Leah's foerhead and stuck there. Leah's eyes crossed as she tried to look up at the object.

Sky's mouth formed an "O" and her eyes went wide as she realized how scary the look of complete anger on Leah's face was. She dropped her gun. Seth, on the other hand, only saw a bullet stuck to his older, bratty sister's forehead and continued to laugh hysterically.

Leah jumped to her feet. "You two are DEAD!" She shrieked. Sky and Seth shot out of Leah's room faster then the Road Runner ran from Wiley Coyote.

The two kids dove into the fort and began to laugh wildly, rolling around, tears streiking their faces. "Did you see the look on her face?" Seth asked.

"Priceless!"

As the two laughed, Leah stomped into the room. Steaming, she looked around and grabbed an oversized pillow and chucked it at the fort. The chairs that held up the blankets tipped over as Sky looked up. The edge of a chair whipped down and cracked her forehead.

"AH!"  
Seth her Sky shriek. She winced and ducked her head into her hands. Seth shoved the fort off them and grabbed Sky's shoulders.

"Sky? Sky! Are you ok? Sky?" Sky began to whimper and her shoulders shook. She looked up at Seth.

Blood was spurted over her forehead and it dribbled over her nose. Despite this, Sky worked to force a small, hurt smile.

"I-i'm okay..." She stuttered. "It... It j-just hurts..." Seth looked into Sky's eyes.

Tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to let them fall. He frowned.

How could he have let this happen?

Mrs. Clearwater had come into the room. "Sky!" She grabbed the small girl's chin and looked at the injury. "What happened?" She groaned. "Oh, you'll probably need stitches... You poor thing."

'I'll keep her safe from now on.' Seth promised himself. 'I won't let her get hurt again.'

* * * *

Jake grinned to himself. So it was true. Seth had, indeed, imprinted. Finally! And on Sky!

Jake! Stay out of my head goddammit!

The two boys quickly fazed back into their human forms. "Seth." Jake grinned excitedly, punching his friend in the shoulder playfully.

"Congrats man! You imprinted!"

Seth flushed embarrassed, pushing Jake away from him.

"Jake, come on. Knock it off man!"

Jake held out his arms. "Aw, come here!" "NO!" Seth quickly jumped back.

"Dude, we're naked!"

Jacob looked down. "Oh..." The clothes had been shredded to pieces when the two boys had fazed.

"Um, Jake... How are we gonna get home like this..?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sky was getting back to class from the restroom just as the bell rang, signaling the end of math and the start of lunch.

As she went to her seat to grab her things, she saw a note folded carefully and placed on the edge of her desk.

Unfolding it, she read the letter quietly to herself.

"When you sea pink on the horizon, it's time."

The auburn haired girl smiled slightly. That was the third note like that that day. The first one had read, "You can find surprises in the sand." and the other one, "Find me on the day the french eat fried potato strips." From the hints, Sky concluded this;

The first note signaled that there would be a surprise for her at the beach.  
The second note made her guess she was suppose to go on Friday, since fried potato strips were fries, and a day french might eat fries, Friday.  
The third note was pretty obvious, the time was at sunset. She thought the spelling of see as "sea" was clever, since she'd be at the beach.

It was Thursday, which meant tomorrow, she would be going to the beach at sunset. That is, of course, if she decided to go at all.

Proud of her logic, Sky couldn't help but wonder who was sending these mysterious notes or what the occasion was, but she thought it was extremely cute. Putting the note in her back pocket, she headed out to lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Seth isn't at his table.' Sky noted, staring at the table where Seth usually sat. At the moment only Jake, Quil, and Embry were there.

"SKYLAR NICOLE NIIGATO!" Sky shot to her feet as a booming voice shot her into reality. The voice was coming from the microphone over at the ASB table set up in the quad.

Sky glanced around. 'Who knows my middle name is Nicole?' She frowned.

"YOU SECRET ADMIRER WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU TO BE READY FOR THE BEST NIGHT A GIRL COULD DREAM OF."

All over the quad "ooo"'s and "awwww"'s could be heard. "What's that all about?"

Sky looked down to Collin, who was sitting next to her. He, in return, was staring up at her curiously.

She shrugged shyly and told him about the notes she had received that day. Collin pulled Sky down onto his lap and raised his eyebrows. "Who's this guy think he is?" He asked playfully.

"Trying to zone in on my woman."

After that, all the girls at the table began to squeal excitedly and probe Sky for answers. The overwhelmed girl wished she had them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yea! And she just stood there in total shock!"

"It was crazy man. You got even more competition!"

Quil and Embry finished recapping that days events to Seth, who stood there with pretty much the same look Sky had on at lunch. Completely confused.

"What the heeeeeell..." He threw his head back and groaned. Couldn't he ever catch a break?

"Who do you think it is?" Seth asked. Before Quil or Embry got the chance to reply, Paul cut in.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, smirking. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Something you want to tell us?"

If the others in the room weren't listening before, they were all ears now.

Paul gave a knowing smirk. Jared looked a little confused. Quil was giggling like a little girl. Embry was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention and Jake was eye-ing Seth carefully.

When Seth failed to reply, Jake decided to step up.

"Well guys," They were gonna find out anyways. "Seth imprinted on Sky!"

"What the hell?"

No one had noticed Collin and Brady had walked in. Suddenly, the room felt very awkward. No one knew what to do or what to say. The look on Collin's face was enough to make everyone look away.

"You're joking, right?" Collin asked. "Come on... That's not funny!"

Silence.

"G-guys?" He was starting to plead.

Jake frowned guiltily. He hadn't even thought of Collin and Sky pretty much going out.

"Collin, I'm sorry. I didn't know... I didn't think that..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's true. Seth imprinted on Sky."

Collin stood there, mouth open, his eyes flickered from Paul to Embry to Jared to Quil and finally landed on Seth. "What the hell? But you can't! She's my... What the hell!"

His eyes began to look shiny, as if he were gonna cry.

"Collin, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But you gotta end it with Sky."

"NO!" Collin yelled almost immediately. "I can't. I don't wanna! Dammit, why!"

Jacob couldn't help but take pitty on the guy. He could, after all, relate to not being with the girl he loved. "Collin, you have to. She's Seth's now. You know how it goes."

"But.. But..." He punched the wall. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" He protested. There was now a whole in Jake's wall.

"Collin, th-" "Can I at least have prom?" He interrupted. "Please. Give me prom. That's all I want. Then... I'll do it.."

Jacob was quiet as he thought it over. "It's up to Seth." He said finally. Seth didn't seem to hear. He was to happy! Finally! Sky was his! All his!"

"Seth!"

"Huh?"

"Can Collin have until after prom to break it off with Sky?" Seth was about to say no.

He'd waited long enough. He wanted her know!

Then he saw the look on Collin's face. The hurt in his eyes. He was silently begging.

Seth sighed. "Yea, okay. Sure."

Collin gave Seth a grateful nod before storming out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky pulled a gray hoodie over her head and gathered her hair into a ponytail. She stood before her mirror. She had on skinny jeans and an oversized gap sweater. The hoodie she wore was Seth's.

'It's comfortable.' She told herself. 'That's why I wear it.' It was Friday, ten minutes until sunset. She had better get walking.

As Sky made her trip down to the beach, she couldn't help the butterflies in her tummy. What was going on?Who was sending her these notes? Why?

She continued to think as she climbed over boulders and came to the sand.

The first thing she noticed was a trail. Two parallel lines of rocks led down the beach. Rose petals were scared on the path. Sky slipped off her shoes before following the delicate trail. She was begining to think she'd walk forever before spotting figures in the distance.

Sky came to the end of the trail and saw a whole bunch of people laying down, scattered across the sand.

She also saw a sign. It read, "Read the people." Confused, Sky glanced over the gigured and realized the were in rows, spelling out words. So she read.

"Will..." She read the first line of people aloud. They smiled, letting her know she got it. So she continued.

"Go... To... the... prom... with... me..."

After the me, one person laid down in the shape of a question mark. And finally, she got it.

"COLLIN!" She beamed at the question mark. He jumped up and turned to the people behind him. Sky hadn't noticed that their lunch group and her first new friends at La Push-Brittney, Mia, and Jannel- were there. Collin grabbed a bunch of balloons and flowers from the group and turned back to Sky.

"So..." He smirked. "Will ya?" Sky grinned up at the boy in front of her.

"Well, yea!" All the "words" popped up and began to cheer. COllin dropped everything to hug Sky. The balloons went flying to the air, but no one cared. Collin spun Sky around in front of the sea as the sky turned a pretty pink and the sun set over the ocean. It made a perfect picture that Brittney had snapped.

Mia lowered a video camera. "OMG!" She grinned. "Wait 'til I put this video together. You won't believe the things this boy has done to get ready for this! And I got it all on tape!" She tapped her camera proudly.

"Collin. You did all of this for me?" Sky was so touched. No one had ever put forth this much effort for her. Collin smiled. It was sort of a sad smile, but Sky pushed the thought away.

"Of course." Collin gently stroked the bangs from Sky's face. "You're worth it."

**And there ya go! Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! I've had this whole thing planned in my head for a while. It's sorta cheesy and sorta sad but I hope you liked it! (:**

**Please please please leave me a comment! I want to know if anyone's reading this and what you think! Thanks!(:**

**For being patient, you get pictures.**

**Collin: .**

**Sky as a .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=_Pjv7cX6oSguu7b1z2-Qgw60TCOE=&h=521&w=350&sz=116&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=e2ktJLghHCvzRM:&tbnh=175&tbnw=122&prev=/images?q=young+child+models&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1126&bih=636&tbs=isch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=558&ei=sWSNTNqQCIb6sAOD_MmfBA&oei=sWSNTNqQCIb6sAOD_MmfBA&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=64&ty=122**

**Sky now: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/brown_hair_&imgrefurl=.net/u/2171693/Moonlight116&usg=_bDr3q-uiDH9xoCRH0P-D11V3l14=&h=308&w=309&sz=16&hl=en&start=103&zoom=1&tbnid=jkLDszMSugPF4M:&tbnh=142&tbnw=157&prev=/images?q=brown+haired+girl+with+blue+eyes&um=1&hl=en&biw=1126&bih=636&tbs=isch:10,3142&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=204&ei=s2WNTM-hFZOgsQPfkriRBA&oei=TmWNTKbzMJK-sAObtamfBA&esq=17&page=7&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:103&tx=106&ty=56&biw=1126&bih=636**


End file.
